Kids have questions
by JustAnotherGuy100
Summary: Rose and Hugo have some questions about some late night 'activities' of their parents.


**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake. My english are not very good. Please try to ignore any mistake you'll find. I'm not JKR. Another short story. I hope you'll like it xD**

* * *

><p>It was a normal Saturday morning for the Weasley family. Ron was sitting on the sofa with Hermione right next to him, both reading the Daily Prophet, while Rose was drawing in the table and Hugo was playing with his toys in his room.<p>

"Mum, where were you coming last night?" both Ron and Hermione heard Rose asking suddenly.

Ron and Hermione shared a puzzled look. "What are you talking about, my little princess?" Hermione asked, clearly confused by her daughter's question.

"I woke up last night because I was thirsty and I came to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and when I passed outside your door I heard you shouting '_I'm coming, love! I'm coming_'. Where were you coming to?"

To say that both Ron and Hermione had a shocked expression on their faces would be an understatement. To make things even worse, Rose wasn't finished.

"And you daddy, you were shouting back '_come for me, baby! Come for me_'. And then mum shouted your name very loudly and then I heard both of you moaning for a while and then I heard nothing else. Why were you two moaning? Were you in pain?"

Hermione gaped at her daughter. How could she explain to her 6-years old daughter what she had heard? She felt so ashamed for letting her daughter hear these things. Luckily... or unfortunately for her, Ron took matters into his own hands.

"Rose, if I take you to Hogsmeade and let you buy anything you want, do you promise me to forget what you heard last night and never told a living soul about it?" Ron asked his daughter looking at her straight in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

Rose thought for a moment. "I don't remember hearing anything last night," she replied with a mischievous smile.

Ron smiled at his daughter proudly; she was truly a Weasley. "That's my girl. Now, go get dressed and then we're off, okay?"

He turned to Hermione with a smug look on his face, but Hermione wasn't sure if Ron handled the situation the best way possible.

"Do you really think that was a good idea, Ron? I feel awful about it, but eventually she'll know what we were doing. We shouldn't be lying to her."

Ron shook his head. "Technically love, we didn't lie and besides that, I really don't want to have a talk with my 6-years old daughter about what we were doing last night. Eventually, like you said, she'll know about these things, but not now. She's too young to understand. We'll talk to her when she's 29 or something, alright?"

Hermione rolled her eyes to show her disagreement, but secretly she found Ron's reaction very amusing.

"Come on daddy, I'm ready!" Rose shouted waiting next to the fireplace, jumping up and down in anticipation.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours. Bye, love," Ron said giving Hermione a kiss.

Hermione smiled watching her daughter's excitement about her trip to Hogsmeade. Ron was right. Rose was way too young to know about sex. She walked to the kitchen and started washing the dishes.

Hugo came after a few minutes and sat in a chair.

"Mummy, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can, my little prince," Hermione said softly, kissing her son's head.

"I went to pee last night in the bathroom and when I walked by your room, I heard daddy saying '_Get on your knees and suck it, you peasant girl_,' and you answering '_On your commands, my King_'. Is daddy really a King? That's why you call me a prince and Rose a princess? And what were you sucking and why you were on your knees?" Hugo asked with his innocent, soft voice.

Hermione's eyes widened in terror and this time Ron wasn't there to help her. She was so embarrassed and shocked that she wasn't sure how she could get herself out of the diffcult situation. After a few seconds that she was unable to utter a word, she found the solution.

"Hugo, go to your room and get your jacket. We're going Hogsmeade!"

"Yay!" Hugo shouted, obviously not caring anymore to hear an answer from his mother, after hearing the word _Hogsmeade_.

Hermione watched her little son running to his room and then with guilty eyes she looked at her bedroom door. "Ron and I really need to start using the muffliato spell."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? No? Leave a review and tell me xD<strong>


End file.
